


Ouroboros

by Otakiot



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Rick, M/M, Minor, No Incest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Rick, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakiot/pseuds/Otakiot
Summary: Rick's life with his family is dysfunctional but content, until he makes a breakthrough in his most recent invention.Simple mistakes and misguided actions lead to dire situations and tragic losses. This is the story of how Rick Sanchez became Rick. It is the beginning and the end of Rick and Morty.





	1. L'oblidat

  
After many months of failed attempts, he had done it. A wide grin stretched across his face as he admired his handiwork. The portal gun was bulky but fit comfortably in his hand as if it were meant to be there, a swirling cloud like a miniature green galaxy twisted and darted about in its glass cage eagerly. He rose from his chair and strode forwards, excited to share this moment with his family.

His family sat at the dining table, their breakfast before them but was yet untouched except for the youngest's which lie mostly on the floor. It was eerily silent until the loud flinging of the door broke its hold. "I did it! I fucking did it, Diane!" Diane shot him a tired but irritated look, no cussing in front of the children. "Sorry, sorry! But look at it-!" He held the device out proudly before him, his wife's eyes stared unseeingly through it.

"Good for you, Rick." Diane replied coldly. Rick's pride turned sour. He glared back at his wife.

"What the-..! Diane. Why are you being such a-" He glanced at the other two at the table who stared wide-eyed back. " -silly head!"

Something finally snapped in Diane's eyes as she shot back.  
"While you were working on that damn toy these past few months I had no help around here!" Angry tears flew into her eyes." I have had to look after the children by myself, make sure to make enough money to eat and have running water, keep the house clean-! It has been _hell_ here in reality while you fiddled in that fucking garage! And I had no help, I was alone!"

"It's not a toy!" He yelled back. "Its probably the most important invention in the entire universe-"

"I DON'T CARE!" She screamed back, tears streaking down her face. "I don't care if the entire damn planet's survival rested on it! I want my husband back! I can't.. I can't do this without you!" A small sob gurgled from the other end of the table where Beth sat. And then another from the younger child's, both parents' faces softened slightly as they noticed their children crying next to them. "Now look what you've done, Rick!" , She spat, her anger sparking back to life.

"Fine! I'm- I'm done... Diane, I am going out for a drink. I will be back later." Diane ignored him as she consoled their baby. "Bye.." Rick walked out in silence and closed the door quietly behind him. 

 

________

 

It was about 9 pm when he finally made his trek home. Each foot was unwillingly forced to get one step closer to the conflict that he'd rather avoid. "Damn her." He muttered as he pulled his lab coat tighter around him. It was the beginning of the autumn season and the evening breezes had begun, slapping icy wind across him while he stumbled forwards in the darkness of his suburban maze.

One after another he had made his way past streets and boulevards. Only when he had reached the neighboring cul de sac did he sense something was amiss.

There, in the distance, Rick noticed a beautiful -yet unnatural- glow. Flickering, but alive. His pace quickened as he turned onto his street. He hoped, he prayed, that it wasn't what he thought. That it wasn't happening to him.

When he came to his house he froze in place, horror and shock overtaking his senses. It was as he had thought and so much more. So much worse. His cheerfully colored house was now turning black, its wide windows blown out. Flames engulfed the front and sides of his home, licking up the walls to the roof and disappearing in the inky sky they strove to meet. A burning corpse whose body was made of all that he cared for.

The sound of another window shattering stirred him from his daze. He shook the fear from his body and tried not to think as he ran into the fiery hell-hole before him.

Once, twice, he slammed into the charred door before him. With one last attempt the deadbolt gave way and he fell inside. Gritting his teeth, he stood up quickly and tried to orient himself. 'If this is the dining room that means the hall is to my.. Left!' He spun on his heel and rushed forwards.

He wanted to yell, to scream their names, but he knew it was no use. Even if he could yell loud enough for them to hear over the roar of the fire he would use up what little air was left and would need to be rescued himself. Instead, he covered his mouth and nose and slunk forwards in silence, keeping his eyes vigilant for any sign of movement or life.

A small wail emanated from the hallway before him, the familiar yet raucous noise was now music to his ears. He ran faster, jumping, ducking, spinning and dodging each new threat and obstacle. It was a dance in which a single mistake could mean the death of himself and his family.

He reached the first door and flung it open. His timing, it seemed, was impeccable for as he entered fiery tendrils had only just begun to climb up his child's cradle from the floor like vines up a wall. Rick ignored the searing pain of flames biting at his feet and legs and grabbed the sobbing child, hiding him safely under his coat.

Hopping away from the fire, he extinguished his pants and the ends of his coat before turning back to the hallway. "Two more, only two more!" He chanted as he returned to the corridor. Waves of heat and smoke billowed past, covering them in ash and live sparks. Rick coughed and gasped beneath his sleeve, smoke was beginning to fill his lungs.

The weary frame of the house creaked and groaned dangerously as he went deeper into the home. 'Where are they?!' No one was in Beth's room or the bathroom. There were only a few rooms left and even less time. He was at a loss until he saw the familiar sight of his and Diane's bedroom door, it was then he knew exactly where they would be.

 

_"Mommy, Daddy, I- I'm scared..." Beth had whimpered late one night. Rick groaned dramatically as he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes._

_"Monsters?" He smiled knowingly. The small blonde nodded sheepishly as she clutched at her pajamas. "Allll~~right, get up here." A wide smile broke across her small face as she shimmied up the towering bed. "Diane,-" He shook his wife's shoulder gently, a half-conscious smile was his only response besides and garbled "Hmm..?". He smirked back, " Beth is sleeping with us tonight. Monsters again." Diane murmured unintelligibly and rolled over._

_Beth crawled across the comforter and flopped between her two parents with a huff. Rick covered her in the blanket and laid back down. "Promise you will keep the monsters away, Daddy?"_

_He looked back at her wide-eyes reassuringly, "Always, shorty." She stuck his tongue out at_ _him._

_"I'm not short!" She pouted. He chuckled quietly._

_"Goodnight, Beth." He closed his eyes, Beth mimicked him smiling._

_"Goodnight, Daddy."_

 

"Shit." He gasped, kicking at the door. "Shit!" His eyes burned from the smoke and the frustrated tears in his eyes that threatened to appear. "COME ON!" He cried. Desperate he grabbed a nearby chair and slammed it against the door. It creaked wearily, and, with a final crunching noise, flew open.

"Daddy-?" A small voice croaked from inside. He lunged forwards and tried to focus his eyes. The smoke was at it worst here and he could barely make out the bed to his right. He twisted his head about looking for the rest of his family. He was walking carefully towards the bed, very conscious of the growing flames that surrounded him, when he spotted them. Diane and Beth were huddled in the corner, his wife's limbs curled around their daughter protectively. Rick could only see Beth's wide brown eyes and the top of her blonde head beneath her mother's natural barrier.

"Ri-" Diane coughed roughly as she struggled to speak. Her white-blond hair was singed badly on one side exposing a terrible burn just below. "Rick?"

"Beth, Diane, I-" But his eyes spotted something that turned his focus away from his apology. Panic filled him as he yelled, " Diane, run NOW! Diane-" His wife looked up confused but complied. She had only begun to stand when the soft snapping of a pipe echoed through the wall behind her.

Rick did not enough time to merely scream their names before the wall behind them exploded into a furious inferno. Its mere power sent him flying backwards like an old doll. He landed roughly on his back in a collection of the house's remains. Wave after wave came, he tried to protect himself and the baby from the flying debris and shrapnel that came with each gust but bits and pieces seemed to outsmart his defenses and cut sickeningly across his face and body. The last of the shock waves flew past weakly, sending only sparks and smoke over them. Sensing an opportunity, Rick lurched upwards and stood on shaky legs. He needed to leave and quickly.

Fire now engulfed most of the room around him. The worst now being in the corner where... Rick averted his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing, 'Don't think about it, Rick. Just don't think about it.' He spotted a thinning in the flames near the entryway, this was his chance. He ducked his head and ran through, 'Don't think about it!' He evaded a falling bookshelf and slammed against a wall. 'Don't-' A deafening crack emanated from above, his eyes darted upwards, "FUCK!"

The ceiling began to cave in, there was nowhere to run. He thrust a hand in his coat, 'Please let this work!' He whipped out his portal gun and aimed it at the wall behind him. A large green portal appeared on the wall, he gripped the bundle beneath his coat tighter as he let himself fall through.

Rick landed heavily on his back, he was alive. For now. Wearily, he opened his eyes and was startled to find a large piece of metal jutting out from his abdomen. He clenched his teeth, the adrenalin from earlier no longer masked the pain he now felt pouring over him, but he ignored it. He was preoccupied with the child beneath the coat. 'Please be okay damn it...!' His hands froze as a shadow was cast over him.

"Who are you?" A deep voice grumbled from above curiously. Sensing no danger Rick continued to open his coat, ignoring the towering stranger. The baby was alive to Rick's great relief, but badly injured. Rick's voice shook and broke as he tried to look at the figure above him.

"P-.. Please... Help him." He lifted the child above himself uncertainly. The figure took the child gently from him. With the infant safe he allowed his empty arms to fall limply back to his sides.

"The small one, he is called-?" Rick's vision began to fade.

"Morty." The last of his hold gave way and he was pulled deep into unconsciousness.

 


	2. Meathlú

 

  
His head throbbed horribly as he tried to sit up, managing to get up no higher than a few inches before collapsing back against the cushions beneath him. Rick cursed under his breath, the wound thoughtfully reminded him of its presence.

"...Who are you?" The now familiar monotone voice repeated as if the conversation had never been interrupted. Rick held his side gingerly as he look at his savior. Sitting across the room was a large and very obviously non-human man. His features were those of a human and bird mixed in the oddest of manners. His large wings matched his even larger body and acted as a cape of sorts at the moment. While his sizable, hooked nose closely resembled a beak beneath his feathered head. The dark feathers of his thick eyebrows pulled downwards across his face and yet his eyes and mouth remained emotionless.

"Rick Sanchez," He looked around the room suddenly panicked, "Where's-"

"The child is here," The large eagle-like wings separated and revealed a small brown-haired child in his arms. " Rick Sanchez, my people are very adept in healing. You should not worry, you and he will be fine in no longer than two days."

"What about you? What are you? Where the hell am I?" Now that worry was out of the way confusion set in.

"I do not understand your meaning..." The man cocked his head curiously. "You are on my home world."

"What is your name? What do they call you?"

"My .."name" as you call it is not able to be said in the common tongue. In my native tongue it is-" The man started to squack and chortle deafeningly. Rick clenched his teeth and covered his ears with his free arm. The baby in the bird-man's arms grumbled and muttered but, miraculously, remained asleep. " -And this world is sometimes called BirdWorld by travelers."

"Thanks... I come from Earth." This was the first time he saw a glint of interest or anything in his eyes.

"The planet in which the Oscars are held?" He asked.

"Uh.. Yeah."

"I hold a party every year for them. I strongly desire for "Alfie" to win best picture this year. Although A Man of All Seasons is a worthy opponent." He confided as he got lost in thought.

"Alfie? When did that come out?" He vaguely recognized the name.

"1966, like everything else. Have you not seen the Oscars before?"

"I do, but... Never mind." He shook his head, it didn't matter.

"You could come." Rick looked back at the other man unsure as to what he was referring to. "You may stay here as long as you deem necessary and you can go to my Oscars Announcement party if you wish." He seemed happy at the thought of the newest guest for the party. Or at least that's what Rick was led to believe, he had yet to see any emotion cross the other man's face. "I have not yet made a soul-bond with a spirit-mate so it is only myself at this time."

Rick looked at Morty in the feathered man's arms and considered the offer. "Sure, fuck it. We don't have anywhere else." The smallest hint of what looked to be a smile played on the bird-man's normally blank face. Rick's own face tried to remain unreadable as he pushed the painful memories from his mind. He was grateful when his stomach growled, giving him a easy distraction. "So... Birdperson, can I call you Birdperson?" He gave a silent and short nod of approval. "Do you have any food here, Birdperson?"

"Yes. Follow." Rick stared disbelieving for a moment before getting up. 'I guess I'd have to at some point anyway.' Rick's nonchalance perspective was quickly dissuaded by the excruciating pain that flared up his side as he attempted to take his first step. The blue-haired scientist ended up on his knees gasping as he tried to regain his composure. Sweat began to bead upon his forehead as he tried to stand again but ended up back on his knees, curled over in pain.

"B-.. Birdperson.." He mumbled through clenched teeth, "Please, can you... Help me.."

"That is not a problem." Suddenly Rick was no longer on the ground but rather he now was lifted up and roughly tossed onto the shoulder of Birdperson, he groaned in pain but was grateful for the help. The wing that unfurled when he was lifted wrapped back into place, it was a surprisingly pleasant feeling. A coo from below agreed with him. He looked over and smiled for the first time since.. Since before. There, in Birdperson's gentle grasp was Morty, his chubby fingers grasped at and petted the feathers around him as he giggled happily to himself. Other than slightly favoring his left arm, he seemed perfectly fine and rather contented with himself. Rick wished it was that simple for himself.

"You can eat this, yes?" Rick twisted around and cringed mentally at the thought of eating anything in Birdperson's cupboard, which held mostly worms and a few wooden bowls of various seeds and nuts. He shook his head.

"Humans can't. Is there a place here that would sell edible things for humans?"

"No." Rick sighed. "...I shall return shortly."

"Wha-" He was in the air again before he painfully flopped onto a large nest. Morty was carefully placed atop his curled form before the loud flapping of wings signaled Birdperson's leaving.

Rick leaned heavily against the side of the nest as he watched his son play with the sticks around him. Fortunately, a large part of the nest's base was covered in what appeared to be odd quilts and old pillows, which allowed for a small level of comfort. At Least it was better than Birdperson's god-awful couch.

"BAH!" Rick jolted up, startled. The infant grinned mischievously up at him, a fist in his mouth. Then, the baby closed his eyes and scrunched up abruptly. Rick began to worry, 'Is he okay? Is it the wound on his-?!' His mind spun but just as suddenly as he had scrunched up he threw out his arms and legs and with wide eyes yelled, "Bah!" Successfully startling Rick once again which caused Morty to erupt into another peal of giggles.

"OH, I see what you are up to~. You'll pay for that, Morty!" He laughed as he lunged forwards and tickled the small child's stomach, careful to avoid his injured leg.

"Na-! Na-!" The baby cried excitedly as he fell back onto a pillow and tried desperately to fight off Rick's fiendish hands.

-

Birdperson's presence went unnoticed by the euphoric duo in his nest. He was pleased to have the noise disrupting the usual silence of his home. As he entered the room he noticed that Rick was on his back flailing dramatically as Morty's small body covered his face. The baby seemed proud of his newfound control over his father as he held tightly to Rick's neck with his small legs, ensuring his balance atop his prey. But he was happier still to have access to Rick's hair, which he took turns of either nuzzling his face into or chaotically flinging about whichever possible way. Whichever he decided to do, each resulted in loud laughter from both of them.

At the moment Morty was happy to create a large halo of hair around Rick's head and after each chunk of hair he adjusted he would babble and smack it as if to make sure it remained as such. "He seems to enjoy preening you." Birdperson noted. Rick's flailing arms froze, and Morty turned up from his father's face and flung out his arms at Birdperson.

"BAH!"

Rather than jump at the unexpected outcry as Rick had, Birdperson let out a clear but still monotone. "BAH." Morty clapped and cooed in delight at his response. "I have brought human food." He said as he lowered his extended arms and wings.

"How? I thought you didn't know what humans ate." Rick asked as Morty flopped back over his face.

"There was another from Earth who assisted me."

"Hm." 'So there are others out here as well.' Rick carefully sat up, and allowed the baby to slide down from his face to his lap. Morty huffed frustratedly at his defeat.

The large man passed a woven basket to him, upon inspection it held a very odd assortment of items. From random canned and bagged foods to pencil led. The most surprising were the items for Morty. Somehow the bird-man had managed to get his hands on baby supplies. Nothing fancy or too exciting for the common person but to Rick it was a miracle. Two bottles, a few strange looking reusable diapers ,some clothing and a few teething items: less than two dozen items in total that barely managed to fill the basket but more than enough for him to work with.

"Th- Thank you, Birdperson." He said wholeheartedly and then looked up at the other man suspiciously. "Why the hell are you doing this anyway? -Helping us?" It didn't make sense to him.

"On BirdWorld when a fledgeling is alone a fellow member of the flock will take them in. It is no different with you and Morty." Rick considered this for a moment.

"...You know, Birdperson. I'm not a... fledgling, as you call it. I am an adult."

"..." Birdperson didn't seem to have considered this. Ultimately he looked back at Rick with the same intensity as before. "That is of no concern to me." Rick studied the other man's face and shrugged.

"Fair enough." He smirked back.

-

"What do you think?" Rick asked with a concerned look in his eyes. "Be honest."

"Bah!" Morty smacked his palms against the mirror before him and smiled. Rick's gaze softened and turned prideful.

"I like it too." They had been there a week now and Rick had begun to familiarize himself with the foreign planet. The onesie he had chosen for his son was a handmade piece by one of the local bird-women with an extra detail he added himself. The extra detail being a large hand in the middle of the shirt raising its middle finger to all who looked while being surrounded in the dark-blue background that was the rest of the outfit. "It's bad-ass. No one will want to screw with you now." He lifted the baby into the air, "They will shit themselves at the sight of that shirt of yours! Yes they will~!" He cooed.

"Mmm-!" Morty hummed as he spread his arms out as if he were flying. Then, he jerked all his limbs downwards and pointed at Rick with every appendage and yelled, "Dah-Dah!"

Rick stared at him in shock and then pulled the child into a large embrace, smiling largely. "Yeah, Morty! That's right, Morty, Dah-Dah!"

_"Da-. Da-. Da-!"_

_"Rick-! Rick, get in here!" Diane called frantically. "Rick, HURRY!"_

_Rick groaned and sludged out of the kitchen, the sleepless nights were catching up with him. "What?" He asked curtly, Diane frowned at him for a moment but his own mood failed to spoil hers._

_"Listen!" She instructed and he sat on the colorful carpet next to her. "Bethy, baby, who is this?" Her soft voice chimed at the blonde baby before them. Beth looked up at them at the mention of her name and stared them down with a kind of severity Rick didn't know a child could hold._

_"Da-..." She said unsure at first, her face still serious. But Rick's growing smile seemed to encourage her and her face lit up. "DA-! DA-!" She grinned._

_"She said "Da-Da!"' Diane beamed at him, he stared fondly back. He tried to hide the happy tears in his eyes as he laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her._

_"She did, Diane. She_ _did."_ _He smiled._

"..........Rick.....?" It took a second for Rick to break free of the memory and try to piece together where he was. "Rick."

His eyes refocused and he looked at the face just inches away from his own. "Y-yeah-?" He was surprised to find his voice weak and hollow and his arms empty. 'Where is-?' He spotted Morty playing with BirdPerson's wings on another side of the nest. 'Of course.'

"..." He also realised quickly that all three of them were in the nest now and became increasingly uncomfortable with BirdPerson's staring. And proximity for that matter. 'How did I get here? I was in the other room..' He ignored the thought and turned back to BirdPerson.

"Why-?" His voice gave out and he had to try again, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You are crying." He said matter-of-factly while his eyes tried to grasp an understanding from whatever face he was making.

"I'm not fucking-" His fingers touched his cheek and came back wet. "Shit." He rubbed his long blue sleeve over his face and tried desperately to regain his dignity, without much luck.

"..." BirdPerson remained in place, the fervor of his stare only growing. Rick scooched backwards self-consciously across the large nest.

"Don't worry about it," BirdPerson merely squinted at him questioningly, Rick grumbled. "Let. It. Go, BirdPerson." He cautioned and finally, BirdPerson backed off. Focusing his attention back to the child that was trying to pluck out each feather he could reach.

Rick stood up and made his way out of the bedroom and into the hall where he slouched against the hard wall. Movement caught his gaze and noticed his trembling hands. "Fuck me." He whispered. "Oh, fuck me..." Alone in the dark hallway, Rick placed his face in his scarred hands and tried to pull his shit together.

-

 


End file.
